State of Affairs
by Reader28
Summary: Maxie has accepted Spinelli's proposal and now has second thoughts...can she ever really be complete when there is so much left to do on her own?
1. Chapter 1

This is not going to end well. This cannot and will not end well. Why did I ever accept this stupid ring? Yeah, it is shiny, sparkly and pretty….and while I would look great in an Editorial for the magazine, it is not feeling right. There is something wrong with me. WHY do I keep doing this?

This is karma's sick way of laughing at me. At least Georgie should be smiling somewhere. I have come full-circle. Doing something that is not necessarily high on my priority list for someone else' happiness. It feels wrong. It is like wearing a new pair of Acne Boots in the rain…KNOWING the soles will be less than lifeless when I reach my destination. I bet Lulu is not even at her desk yet with my coffee.

Stupid Lulu. This is all her fault. Had she never tortured Georgie and Dylan they would have moved to Los Angeles. They would frequent Paris and London, spending his Quatermaine inheritance with Mac's blessing. But that will never be. Stupid Lulu had to get knocked up, breaking my sister's heart and the marriage of Dylan and Georgie. Georgie is the type to fall in love and get married; not me.

And here I am. Ring and dress fittings to prove that my life is not my own anymore. Marrying my sister's best friend, my best friend….. and Lulu as my Maid of Honor. Really? Really? No Leonardo Dicaprio, no Christian Bale, not even a Josh Jackson? Spinelli. He is wonderful, kind, caring, sweet, and despite his ramblings and pension for Orange Soda he is Grade A Husband Material….Illicit money in illicit accounts, super genus to pass down to children…ugh did I just think that? NO!! NO!!! NO!!!!

This can not and will not happen. It can't. It is.

.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk through the Metrocourt I can't help but remember the night we were held at gunpoint. Jerry Jax, Daniel Craig…whatever his name is. Villain Number One. I'll never forget the fear of everyone around me. Even Carly and Sam were afraid. I really don't know as much about their feelings. I was with Coop.

Coop. If anything good came out of something so horrific it was Coop.

After seducing Lucky away from Elizabeth I did not think I would ever want a relationship. I tried so hard with him, enticing him with pills that seemed all too easy to get. Then he was so easy to manipulate. The challenge was over and in the end it was fun making Elizabeth and Lulu's life miserable….. that seemed to make me happy. Then one day it came to a halt. After my overdose I seemed to grow a conscious, and for the life of me I will never understand Georgie's willingness to forgive Lulu for getting knocked up with her husband's baby.

But I do understand. It was Georgie. I still feel guilty about being the one left behind. She was the good sister. The one that deserved the best life had to offer. She gave me everything I never had…a mother figure, second chance after second chance. She knew I was bad, that I was wrong to the core; yet she would never give up hope that I could be something. She saved me. The Text Message Killer wanted me and she saved me. Just like B.J. gave her heart to me, I gave mine to Georgie. When she died, so did my soul.

Coop. I betrayed him. Lied to him. I was so consumed with vengeance for Lulu that I wanted Logan. He was not at all cute compared to Coop. But there was a sexy scandalous side that made me want to have him just to prove that I could. One track mind with me. It didn't matter that I hurt the one man who I could have and should have spent a really long time with. Lulu would get hers. She did, and I did. Coop died for the same reason Georgie did. That reason being……. there was no reason.

I wonder if Georgie would be happy that I am marrying Spinelli. She loved Spinelli and saw the best in him, just like she saw the best in me. I also wonder if she would think that I am hiding behind my true feelings, betraying Spinelli. She knew I thought he was weird. While we share something great, there is a part of me that maybe longs for my sister and the closeness we shared; it makes Spinelli's proposal a little more bearable.

DING! Why do elevator noises interrupt my thought patterns? Oh wow, my shoes aren't ruined, but lesson learned….rain boots can NOT be left at work again. They have to go back into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

There she is. The Queen of Fashion. To be honest, ever since Olivia has been jail baiting Johnny I have to think Kate has been in an inner crisis. She is wearing tell-tale bold colors and more makeup. Trying waaaaay too hard. "Good Morning Maxie, It is nice to know I have one punctual employee."

"Hi Kate! I don't know where Lulu is, maybe there was a line at Starbucks. She was also supposed to go and pick up proofs for you to go over." The phone rings and I go to answer it as Kate exits the room shrieking something about finding a new First Assistant. This is going to be such a GREAT day.

Lulu finally arrives at 10:30 with coffee and Danishes (as if we would actually eat those calorie leeches). She looks less blah than normal.

"So there is nothing between you and Matt, right?" she asks while taking a bite out of her next pound.

"Matt Hunter? Dr. Matt Hunter? Matt the Stalker Hunter? That Matt Hunter?"

"Yes, you know he is actually not such a bad guy. Did you know he was in a Frat and he glued his lips together?"

I know that smile. That is the smile of Lulu the Destroyer. She had that smile when she met Johnny and got all crazed. Matt actually may not be a bad choice for her. In fact, it may be a SANE choice.

"Lulu, it does not surprise me that Dr. Matt Hunter was at one point in a Fraternity. He is a walking Sig Ep Beer Guzzling Ad. Is that why you are late this morning? Did you spend all night at some Frat House with Matt Hunter? You know there will be no drama there. His life doesn't have that much insanity to it other than a murder charge that was dropped. There is no danger there. You will be bored. It is almost sane. Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Relax Maxie! Geez I did not say I was going out with him. He just told me a funny story about himself and saved me from being hit on by Dante."

"Here we go. Thatttttt explains everything. Love triangle for Lulu to be in the middle of. AGAIN."

"Shut up. There is no love triangle. There is no love. Speaking of love, have you chosen your colors for the Reception yet? What about the flowers?"

"Ugh please Leslie Lu."

"Touchy, touchy. Full names. I must have hit a nerve."

"Listen, just because you want your own Jacob vs Edward triangle does not mean you get angry at me for calling you out on it. I just was there for Lulu Demise 1.0 and really can not handle the sequel. Then again it may delay my wedding issues, so have at it. But I told you so."

"I haven't done anything yet, you can't say 'told you so'."

"Please, it is inevitable. You sabotage any progress in your life. You're a masochist."

"So this is what it feels like then?"

"This is what feels like Spenster?"

"Having something in common. You will end up crushing Spinelli's heart just to spite Mac. So you Maximista, are a masochist as well. WE have something in common."

"Lulu, look at how you are dressed. It should answer THAT question. We have NOTHING in common."

"If you say so. Oh look, saved by the phones."

Just then the elevator chimed and the Cougar steps in. Can she not find anything that remotely resembles loose fitting? Someone should really introduce her to T-Bags or dresses by Vince. Johnny isn't even here and she looks like she is going to work the corner. Despite my hatred I must force myself to be nice. She covered for me when Kate wanted to fire me after the shooting.

"Hi Olivia. Kate is on a conference call right now. Lulu brought some sort of pastries over there. Help yourself."

"Maxie are you trying to make me fat?"

And like the breeze she appeared. "Maxie, you and Lulu know better than to gorge on calories. Or even bring them in the building"

"Oh Connie, calm down. Give them a break it is great sleeping weather. If they can't sleep they should at least have food to comfort them."

"Any word on Michael & Kristina?" Wow. Lulu spoke to her. That has to be hard, speaking to the woman who is sleeping with your ex. He is young enough to be her son. Gross.

"No, no word yet. There were a few emails, but even Spinelli could not track them down."

Feeling eyes on me I had to defend Spinelli. "I am sure the Jackal is still looking. Besides, Jason and Sam are Bonnie and Clyde for a reason. They will find them."

"I hope you're right Maxie. Kate, we need to talk."

As the door closed I noticed Lulu looking shell shocked.

"What's wrong now?" Nothing. "Lulu, seriously what is wrong with you?"

"Johnny and I were on the run once. I always heard how great it was from my family but it is a lot scarier than I ever thought it could have been. Well, the parts that I remember."

"Lulu, do NOT get nostalgic for Johnny now. That weekly after school special is over. Besides, let him give Olivia something to do so she stays away from the magazine."

"You have no compassion for anyone but yourself."

"It's called empathy, and you are Luke's daughter. Toughen up."

Great, now I feel a twinge of guilt. Thanks Georgie, thanks a lot.

"Hey Lulu, can you imagine growing up with Kate annnnnnd Olivia?"

"No wonder Sonny flipped out and became a mobster. I would have done anything to get away from them too."

The day passed by with hardly any sensational gossip or glamorous happenings. It was like the weather, drab and boring. Phone call after email, the day just wore on. Kind of like that sack of a dress Lulu has on. It just hangs. It wears her, she does not wear it. Ugh, you would think she would know the art of a tailor by now.


	4. Chapter 4

It occurred to me that Spinelli had not sent a single text all day. He had not called to check in, no flowers, nothing. I drove to the building that housed the P.I. office he and Sam shared but there was no one there. An eerie feeling was in the air as I looked at the dark surroundings.

Fear rushed through me and I grabbed my Blackberry to call him. I thought that something may be wrong as the call went to voice mail. When I looked the Messenger I realized he was active, wherever he was…. but had not attempted to speak to me.

I quickly got out of the dimly lit building and locked my doors as soon as I was safely in the car. I pulled out the phone again and typed "?" to him in the BB Messenger. I watched as the "D" for Delivered turned into an "R" and knew he had seen the message but did not respond. I quickly turned the key and listened to the engine do that stupid whirling noise.

I needed a new car. I had been promoted; I was driving around with a ring that cost more than the car. I DESERVE a new car. But this was the car Mac had given me, and if I had a car payment to worry about I would have to being so frivolous. I may even have to become frugal and have a budget. GAG. No thank you. My car will just continue to make the annoying noise, and Lady GaGa easily drowns out the sound.

I glanced back down at the phone, still no word from Spinelli. As much as I would like to be really ticked off, I am more worried about him. What if one of the Russians came back? What if he shot himself in the foot again? As I pulled into the garage at Jason's I took a little joy that I could park in Jason's spot. I saw Sam's car beside mine. She had style. I have more. I deserve a Mercedes too

I got on the elevator with one of the Morgan Goons and couldn't help but think some innocent girl would think this guy was cute if she met him at a bar. Little did she know she would be used as a bullet shield if a Mob War broke out. Ah, some poor girl…. like Lulu. Maybe Lulu denied her strength and it scared her. You wouldn't think Luke Spencer's daughter would feel guilt or disgust over hitting someone over the head bu then again. Nothing was right with that girl.


	5. Chapter 5

"SPINELLI!!!" Ow, this door was harder than it looked.

"SPINELLI!!!! Open the damn door now!!!!" I finally concluded maybe he wasn't there. Maybe my Spinelli was in trouble.

As I walked away, I heard the thud of something hitting the floor.

"Let me in!!! Let me in!!!!" I beat the door with every slight muscle I had until I looked around for a Guard. I ran to the elevator and pressed the button. I then looked around the hall for something to knock the door down. I finally resolved to take my new Acne's off and beat the hell out of the door with my $700 shoe.

"If your hurt him Jason will hunt you down and kill you!! I will kill you!!!"

As the elevator swung open I told Goon with a Gun something was wrong and he had to shoot the door down. He just looked at me and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"I know he is in there, I heard something…SHOOT IT!!" He just stood, staring at me as though I came from another planet.

"Fine…" I went to grab his gun and he pinned me up against the wall. I hit my head and with one shoe on and one shoe off, I couldn't help but notice that his buttons were not aligned correctly.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jason's door flew open and the voice I had once feared I would never hear spoke.

"Leave Maximista alone!!!" The Mute unhanded me at once and there he was.

He stood unharmed. He was in pajamas? Pajama bottoms? A White undershirt with Superman Novelty Pajama pants? Nothing made sense. As I hobbled through the door.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Spinelli said nothing as went and sat on the couch.

"Is it Jason? Sam? Oh my gosh, are Michael and Kristina okay? "

Nothing.

"Spinelli!! Damn you!!! Tell me what happened!!!" Tears flooded my eyes as I thought of the horrible things that may have happened.

Finally Spinelli wiped a tear away. "please don't cry Maximista. Everyone is fine. I need to be alone. The Jackal requests that his betrothed leaves him be for the evening."

"What???? Spinelli I ruined my shoes for what? So you can be alone with Orange Soda and Superman?"

"I never meant to offend….I just need time to ponder recent events."

"Spinelli, what happened? I don't understand."

"Maximista I need time to think."

"Spinelli I refuse to leave here until you tell me what is wrong. " It was then that I heard the thunder.

He looked at me. I knew that look. It was the look I saw the night he was going to leave us all behind.

"Spinelli let me help you. What can I do? Are you in trouble?"

"Maximista I will not desert you. I just need time alone."

He answered my questions before I could verbally ask them. I looked at him. It was starting to rain. I quickly opened the closet door and grabbed Mud Boots and a Rain Parka. There was no telling how many people's blood stains were on the shoes but I was not wasting another outfit on someone who did not even want me around.

I slammed the closet door which was followed by me slamming the front door. I pressed the elevator button emphatically until the Goon appeared with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

As I made my way back to the car I couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Spinelli. I know I should put aside my hurt feelings and get to the bottom of why he was so miserable; yet something told me to leave it alone. Maybe it was me being lazy, doing what I always do…conquering and then leaving. My car sounds even worse, and I am so sick of everything.

I feel like the life has completely left my body. I don't know when I ate last, I don't know what I want to do about the rock on my finger, and I can't remember the last time I had any actual fun. Not nervous fun, but fun. With no pressure. To just laugh. Laughing sounded like Nirvana right now.

This is what I do not like about trusting someone. I trust Spinelli with anything. We have been relying on one another for so long, we know so much about the other. Yet still there is this feeling that can not be satiated. It will not go away. The longing for more.

He pushed me away tonight. If that were Coop or even Lucky I would have sat outside their door until they let me back in. I could have planted myself on the couch and remain there until he spoke to me. That never happened. That wouldn't happen. At the end of the day, Spinelli was my strength. If he was not strong enough to tell me what was wrong, maybe I did not want to know.

I pulled over In the rain. I sat on the edge of the road and could just feel myself losing it. I reached for my Lifhouse cd. Georgie really liked them. Spinelli had made me a copy of the new cd and put some favorites on it. And I found myself listening to "From Where You Are." Memories came rushing to the forefront of my mind. I gave Georgie tickets to Lifehouse for her birthday. She ended up taking Dylan and she came home twirling around my room at 3:00am. Mac wasn't home, and it was the first time she was THAT late. She was so happy. That smile. I miss my sister. I would give anything to hear her laugh. To hear her voice. To hear a sigh. To be able to tell her how much I love her without touching a stone in the ground.

I slowly felt my hands hitting the steering wheel until I had no more energy and my hands hurt. I leaned my forehead to the wheel and continued to cry. I would let it all out. The next song that came on was "Broken" and I knew I needed to turn the cd off. But I wouldn't. I feared at times that I would forget how Georgie looked or sounded. I found myself convulsing, crying so hard and loudly that I am reminded what a mess I am. I don't care right now though. I would give everything up for Georgie to be back, telling me what I should be doing. Even the arguing. I would give it all up for just one more moment.

I see a car pull to a stop beside me. Crap, where is my mace? I go to turn the engine back on as I hear a loud bang against the passenger side window. Am I supposed to roll it down? What if I run over his foot? I look in my window to see if anyone is behind me, if I am surrounded by thugs. I can't see anything through the back window. And then I hear it. The voice I would know anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maxie!!!"

I unlock the door and there Johnny stands, SOAKED.

"Johnny what are you doing?"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What the hell are you doing Maxie?"

Then he looks at me. His hair is curlier than usual. His eyes are softer than normal. I look at him and I just can't help but cry.

I am not sure what happens next. I can not tell you how I got there but I am clenching Johnny's leather jacket. His black shirt underneath is soaked and I am intoxicated by the smell of wet leather and really expensive after shave. His hands are in my hair, which is now wavy from the rain experienced earlier and…. I am clinging to him.

We say nothing. We see the rain, I feel his heart and that is all I know. I have not looked at him since he was at the door, and I feel the console between us poking in my ribcage. My nose has stopped running so much and my eyes feel like sandpaper. Slowly I feel my heartbeat calm to the beat of his and his hands encompass the back of my head. His long fingers are now rubbing my back, and I wonder if he is thinking of the piano or his mother.

He lets out a sigh as his left hand moves to my neck, and I feel his warmth against my cool skin and wonder if I could just sit like this forever. The rain is slowing now and I can see out of the window; I don't want to see anything but the utopian moment that surrounds me. I bury my forehead into his chest. I close my eyes and I hear him sigh. I take my hands and wrap them around his body underneath the jacket, and it feels like home. He lets out another sigh, almost a moan…… but like all things in my life it is ruined when his cell phone rings.

I feel the vibration in his chest as he speaks into the phone and I know what comes next. I push my hands on his chest to support me back into the driver's side and I lay my head against the headrest in my own chair. He looks at me after ending the call. I nod my head. He looks and for a moment I see it.

His eyes are deeper, darker than before. The whites are glazed over with a mist that almost makes him look angelic. He parts his lips and asks "are you sure?" I nod my head once more. He opens the door and leans over to me, kissing my forehead. He gets out of the car quickly and as the door shuts my hand covers my mouth. I hear his car crank up and I look to my left. He looks for a moment and drives away.

Thank God for people not driving in the rain. His car did not get hit and no one ruined our quiet moment. The cd ends and begins again….I can't help but wonder if that is Georgie's way of telling me that it is okay. We all end and begin again. I turn the car on and slowly place my foot on the brake. I can't help but say the name I could not get out of my head.

"Johnny."


	8. Chapter 8

I can't tell you how I got there. But I found myself outside of Kelly's.

I thought about how it used to be, when Georgie was alive and I would come by to see her so I didn't have to be home alone. So many memories flooding my conscious. I really just want some ice cream. I know I will hate myself later but it just sounds so good. Like I said earlier, I have no idea when I actually had more than coffee. but I think it is time to have a banana split like Georgie and I used to share.

A hand reaches out to hold the door for me as I approach the entrance; Nice tan hands remind me of Coop and the memories we shared here as well. I smile sheepishly and look at my outfit. In that moment I almost turn around. Kate would die if she saw me right now. I would be fired. I would be banned from Fashion Week and any other Red Carpet. But it is late and there are not many people here, so I think I will be okay.

As I walk into the diner I feel eyes shift to me. I turn and see a group of girls in white tees with pom poms on them. They all have ribbons in their ponytails and I instantly realize it my old Cheerleading Squad. They sit staring at me with their piercing eyes.

My eyes find Mike as he smiles at me. Mike was always such a great person to all of us. I look at him and smile back. His kind eyes remind me of Mac, and I know I should not indulge nostalgic memories for the past.

"Hi Mike!"

"I see the storm caught up with you. What can I get you?"

"Oh yeah, I caught in the downpour. I know I look like salvage right now."

"Maxie, it would be hard to make you look less than beautiful."

"Thanks Mike! Can I get you to make me a really big sundae? And don't remind me that I don't eat terrible things like this, or that I may consume a week's worth of calories. Just make it like you used to, bananas and cherries. Hold the whip."

"My pleasure. Is Spinelli joining you?"

"He is like the calories; can we please not talk about him either?"

"Hey, whatever you say. but I am here if you need an ear."

"Thanks Mike."

I can hear whispers and then giggles. I look down and see I am swallowed by an oversized parka and my boots have a Paddington Bear appeal. I go to the bathroom and finally look in the mirror. I can't help but cry. I am a mess! Horrible mess! I take the parka off, but then I remember my shoes are these boots, and they don't match the dress at all. There is no way to pull this off. I take my hair and try to pull it back into a ponytail, letting the bangs fall. I apply more mascara and gloss. There….better than Lulu on her best day, but still not as good as it can be, It will have to do for now. I wash my hands for good measure and the door rapidly flies open.

Before I can turn one of the stall doors close and I hear it. That sound I would know anywhere. Someone was crying.

"Are you okay?"

Almost in a whisper I hear someone say "yeah, allergies."

I realize this is not an adult. I look underneath the stall and see jeans over black Converse Highs. Certainly not a cheerleader.

"Okay look, I am walking out of here, but I hope whatever it is gets better."

This is not my problem. I am not a Saint. I will have no reason to help.

I walk out and see Nikolas Cassadine, Emily Etch aka Rebecca and Spencer talking at a table. Great. I hear the cheerleaders laughing. I turn to see them in the corner and their table has grown to include Jocks. Great, this will most likely get back to Kate than I looked like a cross between a Mary Kate wanna be and a bag lady.

I hear a tiny gasp and turn around to realize, they weren't laughing at me. They were laughing at the girl with the Converse shoes. The girl who had just emerged from the bathroom. The girl who could not be more than 13 years old.

And as fast as I could think, Molly Lansing was running up the back stairs at Kelly's.


	9. Chapter 9

Please don't go in that room. Whyyyyyy did I follow up the stairs? Georgie, this is your fault.

I just wanted ice cream.

There it is. That is the door. The door that led to so much happiness, and in the end it led to complete loss. Coop's door.

I will never forget the image of my beautiful boyfriend hanging lifeless in that room. The same room that we shared laughter, and really good nights. The place where I felt safe. The terror, the fear, the loss. I will never wear that outfit again. The one I wore when we found Coop. Mike was behind me as I begged Jason to save him. Only this time Superman couldn't save the day. Coop was dead.

I felt the tears sting my face. Not now. Don't do this again tonight. Think about how you ruined Elizabeth's world by sleeping with her husband in these rooms. In these halls. Maxie, you are such a slut.

Okay it is better now., I can handle this now. I will just ask how she is and leave. This is after all Sam's little sister. Sam would want me to help. Georgie would help.

"Molly?"

I see her sitting in the room by the window. Dear Lord, who has painted these walls? UGH!!! Someone needs to stop watching Martha Stewart and watch a little more Bravo!

"What do you want?"

"Wow. You may be Sam's sister after all. I came to make sure you were okay."

"What does that mean?"

Shoot. I said that out loud. Crap.

"Look, you may not know this but your older sister Sam and I are close friends. And you may not know this as well but this whole checking up on people is new to me. Cut me some slack. Why are you crying?"

"Like I would tell you. You don't even know me."

She has a point.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you know what a one night stand is?"

Maxie – STOP TALKING! This is a child. Am I going to explain the birds and bees to her as well? Crap. I suck at good deeds.

She looks at me, then throws an empty Kleenex box towards me.

"Hey jerk!!! I thought Kristina was Sonny's kid….Well you are a Cassadine."

"I'm sorry. I just normally do not behave in such a manner, but I am having quite the stressful day."

Yep. Definitely not Sonny's kid.

"Would you like to tell me why you are going all Naomi Campbell on me?"

"Who?"

"Why are you throwing things? I have ice cream waiting on me. You are clearly okay.. so I will not ask anything else." Brat. Jerk. This is what I get when I try to help. I turn to go and the sobbing begins again.

This is getting old.

I turn to face the seriously lack of fashion sense and walk over to sit beside Molly.

I place my arm around her and she collapses onto my shoulder. She cries, and it hits me….

This is how Johnny must have felt.

I finally hear the sobbing subside and am shocked when she finally does speak.

"I thought you were making an innuendo about my mother and her torrid affair."

Shit. I go from one jabbering idiot with Spinelli Speak to a ten year old who I really need a dictionary to follow.

"Alexis is in trouble, right?"

She nods and I understand it all. The kids at school are having a field day with this kid's self esteem. The laughing, not to mention Kristina is on the run with her half brother who happens to be Molly's cousin. Wow. Sometimes fame really can be a double edged sword. And the proof just snotted all over Jason's Parka. Suddenly I realize I should be thankful the boots didn't match the dress.

"Hey you know Sam…she will find them. Alexis has Diane. Diane knows law as well as she knows shoes. Your family will be okay. I am sure of it.":

I really need her to stop crying. I may start throwing things myself.

Note to Future Maxie: you will not be a good mother. You may throw the baby out the window when they don't stop crying. Either that or they will have different nannies.

"I thought you worked at a Fashion Magazine."

"I do. What does that mean?"

"Those boots are not Yves St Laurent."

"No, they are Jason Morgan's. What is your excuse for the Converse? "

"Wanna trade?"

"You want Jason's boots? I know he is hot in that Hercules kind of way, but these boots are like his personality. seriously lacking."

"Shoes, lives. All of it."

"Ah…..people are never what they seem."

"Like you would know anything about my life."

"Molly, look…..people never know unless you tell them. And sometimes you tell more by actions than words."

Wow. Blank stare time. I wonder if all that time around Jason as a baby influenced this look.

"Okay here's the thing Molly. I suck at doing this whole Mother Theresa thing. Giving selflessly and Tiny Tim…I don't do well. So I can't help you unless I know what's wrong. I can tell you that I am guessing those kids are being mean to you because of one of them at one point and time wanted to be you. I can also tell you that they know they can intimidate. They laugh and you ran up the stairs. That instance proves to me they have the control in the situation. I can tell you that you don't own your personality. At all. There is a mature side and a side that wants to be a kid. I am guessing that is where the Converse come from. Maybe you get picked on because your Uncle is a Prince. Your mom owns an island in Greece. The Mob King's daughter is your sister. You can intimidate the hell out of anyone with the bloodline in your family. Hell, your father was the attorney for the Zacharra's and the brother of the most wanted Mobster of our time. Your mom is a D.A. Your sister is popular and pretty. So are you. You are smarter than I am. And I am the running image they want to be. Well not currently in this outfit, but normally I am quite enviable. And I could envy you. You have too much promise and power to mope. I am not saying turn into a 'stupid plastic girl' but you are having are in a crappy situation. Lean on it. Emphasize the strengths; people can only intimidate you as much as you let them."

"Really?"

Long sigh, she is a kid Maxie.

"Yes really. You owe me a sundae for this."

"If they know they have the power how am I supposed to regain my control?"

"Molly, you are a smart girl. I know Kristina is not here right now. I know Sam is not here. So I will give you a lesson in Self Esteem. Fake it."

"What?"

"Fake it until you don't have to. Fake it until you make it. Fake it until the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad looks at you and you can laugh at her. Fake it."

She sighs. I want to pull my hair out.

"Molly, look it,…..behind every Bully is a secret. There is always a reason they try to divert attention away from themselves. So the way you defeat them is emphasize the best. You clearly have more going for you than they do…"

"Yeah right Maxie. I have no friends. And yes, those boots look great right now. I wear a size 37 I don't want to go to school with them anymore"

"Molly. that is something to talk about with Alexis. But this is what you should do. Stop. Just stop. Your sister was on TV as an 'Everyday Hero.' She dated a Mobster, she's been shot. She's done some not so nice things. So what? She could have any man she wants. She could have any clothes delivered to her. She could have anyone beaten up or killed. Your mom is the DA. Your sister is popular. So what? Look at it this way…"

This better work…

"When I was little my cousin Robin used to date your cousin. Or maybe she tutored him. But the point is, he was good enough for Robin. Which says a lot. My Uncle Mac dated Katherine and she fell in love with Stefan, Nikolas' uncle. The thing is. You come from a family of Royalty. Your family is a little like it's own Mob. No one messes with the Cassadines. You guys have more money than we could dream of. You have class. You put Aristocrats to shame. So just remember that your cousin has a frikkin castle on his own little island. He has a Butler and horses. I have been to Wyndomere. It is creepy but it is so impressive. You are like a Mini-Princess. So while this whole murder trial is going on, maybe you should start looking at your family as a whole and know there were wayyyy worse things that they did…and being accused of a Hit and Run and Murder is like …standard. They can only wish to have so much drama….and money…and fame…and such gorgeous hair. "

Finally a smile.

"Thanks a lot."

"Here is my card. My cell number and email are the best ways to reach me. And…here. This is the sample of the new Twilight lipgloss. I am guessing you are a fan."

"I hate to admit that something so mundane is a guilty pleasure. How did you know?"

"The shoes. I am guessing your toe nails may be all black and gothic too."

"Mayybeee"

"Maybe. Well you come from a lineage of Kings and scary ass women…so just own it."

She stands up and reaches out her arms to help me up. I grab them and as she tries to pull me up I pull her down on the floor. We laugh. And then someone's really nice Gucci shoes are beside us.

I look up and see brown pants, a white Burberry and smooth skin. Nikolas is weird and whipped by his women, but wow he is nice to look at.

"Sorry Nikolas. I owe Maxie a sundae."

Nikolas smirks and his strong demeanor reminds me of someone else I know. Someone with gorgeous eyes and skin. He has nothing in common with Lucky. He could pass for Johnny's brother before you would associate him with Lucky.

"Actually, I look kind of rough,,,,and I really have to fit into sample sizes in order to go to Fashion Week with Kate…so if you don't mind, tell Mike I said thanks but I have to go."

He looks at me and grins. Finally Molly asks if I must go.

"I don't have to, but I need sleep and a shower. Not in that order, but you know."

Nikolas is laughing at me. Wow. Is it possible to have teeth that are that white?

"Remember what we talked about. Call me if you need me. Good Luck."

We all walk out to the stairs and I can feel Nikolas' eyes on my legs. For whatever reason, the chill against the wet skin, or his eyes staring at my bare leg…I feel goose bumps. We reach the end of the stairs, and as I try not to trip on boots that are too big I feel an arm reach around and steady me.

I turn around. My chest collides with his, and I find myself looking into those eyes. And we stop. We stare.

I don't know how long we were like that when I hear Rebecca wince and say "You just save everyone don't ya?"

Nikolas is still looking at me like he wants to…well I can't tell.

I smile and say "a Prince you are."

He smiles and before releasing me he whispers over my shoulder "She was my Tutor. Thank you."

He leans back and I look. I then brace my foot in the boot and walk away, waving to Molly as I leave.

I wonder if he remembered how terrible I was to beloved Elizabeth and Lucky, or is he thinks I am a huge slut. Or maybe he thinks Robin's little cousin did a good deed. Maybe he remembers that Georgie and Emily, our souls, died by the same hands. Whatever the reason was I knew one thing,,,,,

The air never felt so crisp.


End file.
